A su manera
by Thxzein
Summary: A pesar de los comentarios de la gente Rei sabía que Enji la quería, a su manera. [OneShot EnjiRei]


Un portazo alertó a la albina, sin embargo relajó sus hombros al escuchar los quejidos de Enji asomarse por el pasillo. La cena estaba lista, sólo era cuestión de servirla. Cuando lo escuchó en la entrada de la cocina se giró a verlo para darle la bienvenida, no obstante antes de que pudiese decir algo sus palabras quedaron trabadas al verlo en un estado deplorable.

—Santo cielo Enji —dijo cubriendo su boca acercándose, Endeavor no dijo nada y tampoco se inmutó, tan sólo se limitó a ver cada movimiento de su esposa cuando ya la tenía frente a él, Rei posó una mano sobre la sucia mejilla de su marido para ver cada mini herida que cargaba su cara, suspiró— Te he dicho que tengas más cuidado.

—Si tengo _más cuidado_ no haría bien las cosas —se quejó ganándose otro suspiro como respuesta.

—Ve a la sala, esperame allí.

—Iré a la sala porque quiero no porque me digas —masculló yéndose, Rei suspiró por tercera vez, Enji era una persona complicada.

Buscó el pequeño botiquín que tenían, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al recordar la opinión de Enji con respecto al botiquín, según él no lo necesitaba, pero en esa semana ya era la tercera vez que lo usaba. Entre recuerdos y más, Rei no se dio cuenta cuando sus pensamientos la habían llevado a esa misma mañana cuando había salido a comprar al supermercado después de dejar a la pequeña Fuyumi de dos años con su mamá para que la cuidara por mientras.

Entonces se había topado con una amiga y entre pláticas por el pasillo de las verduras, el tema del matrimonio salió a flote.

—Así que te ha ido bien con Todoroki —dijo con la voz cargada de ironía, la albina dejó libra y media de tomates en el carrito antes de responder.

—Sí.

—Quién lo diría, aunque tratándose de Todoroki sigo pensando en lo raro que ha de ser tu matrimonio.

—¿Raro? —arrugó la frente confundida.

—Sí, él no es una persona que digamos cariñosa, simpática o que al menos demuestre que te ama. Es más, perdón por lo que diré pero ni siquiera sé si Enji en verdad te...

—Él lo hace.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—No creo que me hubiese pedido matrimonio si no fuera porque me ama —aseguró Rei, aunque podía sentir como sus manos temblaban sobre el agarre del carrito. Su amiga suspiró y le dedicó una mirada frívola.

—No seas ingenua. No todos los hombres que te piden matrimonio lo hacen porque te aman. Muchos tienen una segunda intención.

Rei pasó saliva, quería pensar que ese no era su caso que detrás de esa seriedad que mostraba Enji siempre había un sentimiento genuino que los unía. Sonrió levemente aún temblando sobre el agarre del carrito y le dedicó a su amiga una mirada segura.

—Enji me quiere, a su manera.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a pagar sus cosas.

Salió de su trance y llevó el botiquín a la sala. Esperaba no tardarse mucho, no quería que la comida se le enfriase.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó mientras se ponía de cuclillas. Enji obedeció.

—¿Piensas echarme de esas mierdas? —indagó.

—Cambia tu manera de hablar —pidió la mujer— Y sí pienso hacerlo, hay que tratar esas heridas.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró Endeavor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie e irse, sí, pensaba dejarla sola con ese botiquín aun cuando se había quitado la camisa. Rei reaccionó rápidamente antes de que pudiese levantarse y colocó su mano en una de su heridas para cubrirla con hielo delgado.

Enji no pudo contener un gemido, era placentero sentir el frío colarse por su herida provocándole una sensación inefable. Se dejó caer resignado para que su mujer siguiera cubriéndole con hielo y tratándolo con los medicamentos que según él no necesitaba.

—Rei...—suspiró mientras sonreía al seguir sintiendo el frío relajar su estado de estrés.

—¿Sí? —musitó mientras sonreía, Enji reaccionó y aclaró su voz para volver a su estado de seriedad.

—Nada.

La de orbes grises sólo sonrió, Enji podía dejarle ver ese lado oculto y relajado que tenía cuando menos lo esperaba.

—¿Y Fuyumi? —preguntó Enji sintiendo como poco a poco mejoraba.

—Está dormida.

—Ya veo.

Cuando terminó de tratar sus heridas, guardó todas las cosas en el botiquín y sin que se diera cuenta ya tenía a Enji cara a cara, demasiado cerca.

—Te ha crecido la barba un poco más —le dijo tratado de romper esa tensión en el ambiente, por otra parte Enji sólo la penetraba con la mirada y Rei se encontraba en un debate mental sobre lo que debía hacer. Tenía sobre ella la mirada profunda de su esposo sin mencionar la cercanía de sus rostros y no sabía porqué.

¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Llevó una mano a su mejilla para verificar que no tuviese nada y se sobresaltó cuando Enji le agarró la muñeca con brusquedad.

—A-ah me lastimas —se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos, no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos al sentir un peso en sus labios y se encontró con la profundidad de los ojos de Enji más cerca, el beso no duró mucho pero le hizo sentir una gran cantidad de emociones.

Al separarse pudo notar como cierto carmín estaba en tanto en sus mejillas como en las de él, aunque no estaba segura si el carmín de Enji era por vergüenza o por algún manotazo que le habría dejado ir algún villano.

—Y-yo... —habló Enji después de unos segundos soltando el agarre que mantuvo en su muñeca— Tengo hambre.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí ya iré a servirte.

Se levantó un tanto desorientada y dispuesta a ir a la cocina dio un par de pasos hasta que la voz de Enji la detuvo.

—Rei.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, sólo... Gracias —mencionó mientras llevaba una mano a su boca y se negaba a verla.

—D-de nada —respondió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas avergonzadas.

Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta que tenía razón. Que tal vez no era el más amable o el más cariñoso, pero cuando se lo proponía podía impresionarla.

De todas formas Enji la quería a su manera.


End file.
